Bad Boy Issues
by LaCinderel
Summary: Extended ending to make up for that maddening fade-to-black at the end of episode 6x15… *wink*. One-shot.


**A/N: This is just a little side project, don't worry, also still working on the other fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alicia stood in the elevator contemplating her bad boy issues, and wishing one bad boy in particular would somehow materialize right here, right now. The bell dinged and she shook off that thought. _What was it with her and elevators?_

The door opened and she gasped as she walked right into the handsome bad boy she'd just been thinking about. Her heart started drumming in her chest and a smile came on her face as she briefly considered the possibility that he was here for naughty reasons.

"Hi, I thought you were out," John said.

"Hi. I was out. I'm just getting back." He congratulated her on her speech and made for the elevator, but she wasn't about to let him go that easily. "So, another forty-eight hours," she said, feeling a bit awkward all of a sudden.

"Yeah," he smiled, making her stomach flutter a little. He had a very cute smile for a bad boy… Just like that, the smile vanished again. "There's a story out that you're funding Hamas… I don't need to worry about that, do I?"

_Okay, that was an effective cold shower…_ She sighed, disappointment coursing through her. Of course he was just here on business. "No," she said, her voice sounding tired even to her own ears.

"Good." John hovered in the elevator doorway, preventing the door from closing with his hand, looking as awkward as she'd felt only moments ago. He cleared his throat. "Listen… I'm not… not very good at expressing my feelings. So I don't really like to…" He stopped talking, apparently not sure how to finish that sentence.

"Do you want to… Come inside?" she asked, stunning him into letting go from the elevator door and taking a step towards her before he stopped himself.

"No. No, no, I just… I don't know." He turned towards the elevator again, but the door was closing. "You know what? Oh, whatever!"

It was her time to be stunned as she watched him turn to her again, his awkwardness completely gone. He took the two steps that separated them, an intense expression on his face that sent her pulse racing again.

He slid his hand in her hair and then his mouth was on hers, his tongue seeking access.

Alicia opened for him and stopped thinking as she clung to him, deepening the kiss. She reveled in the firmness of his body against hers, hard where she was soft. His hand slid down to her lower back and he pulled her more firmly against him. A whimper escaped her when she felt the evidence of his desire.

"John, please…" she gasped, tearing her mouth away from his, "Come inside."

"Are you sure?" The smoldering heat in his eyes matched the need that was burning her up from the inside.

Alicia responded by kissing him again, making him groan. She brought her hands up to the lapels of his jacket and started dragging him towards her apartment. He came willingly, never breaking their kiss as they went. Stumbling and fumbling, they made their way inside.

As soon as the door closed behind them John pressed her up against it and Alicia realized that they wouldn't even make it to the bedroom this first time. She couldn't bring herself to care. There would be time for that later, after they had taken the edge off. Grace was at Peters house and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. That gave them plenty of time to…

John started kissing her neck and she lost her train of thought as she surrendered to the sensations overwhelming her. Their frantic hands pulled and tore at zippers and buttons, and then they were free to do what they had both wanted to do for weeks. They groaned in unison as their bodies finally joined and they held themselves like that for a moment, enjoying the feel of each other. Then the pent-up tension between them began seeking a way out, resulting in an urgent rhythm that quickly guided them to and over the peak of pleasure.

§§§

Later in her bedroom, Alicia relaxed with her head on Johns chest, basking in the afterglow and listening to his steady heartbeat as he dozed off. She couldn't help but smile when she remembered the way he had stuttered and stammered before he'd decided to kiss her.

Maybe she'd been wrong when she thought of him as a bad boy before. Sure, he'd just done all kinds of deliciously bad things to her, but… He'd tried to be good first, right? He'd tried to walk away. Snuggling closer she sighed, feeling very happy that the elevator door had closed before he could actually do the right thing.

**The end **

**(aka the point where the episode _should have_ faded to black, lol)**

**Please review!**


End file.
